


Prinxiety oneshot?

by Sad_Duck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Duck/pseuds/Sad_Duck
Summary: Just read it, it's not that long dudes





	Prinxiety oneshot?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is bad. English isn't my native language, and I was wondering if anyone could help correct this???

Boys don’t bake, girls do. That’s what we’ve all been told, even though it isn’t true. My name is Roman Prince, I’m 14 and I live with my parents above a bakery. Now, this bakery isn’t ours, it's our elderly neighbors, Dotty, Dot for short and her wonderful wife, Sadie even though the bakery isn’t ours, if word got out that I lived above a bakery, the bullying would increase tenfold and I would lose my only friends, Charlotte and John. I am known as one of the popular kids in school, y’ know the ones why are always surrounded by people when you walk into school. Yeah, one of those kids. John and Charlotte are some of the only real friends I have since everyone else is fake. I didn’t mean for the bike to crash into that kid, Virgil Dryad wasn’t it. I’ve gotta go now, the bus is coming.   
“Boy, am I glad that’s over!”   
“Yeah, but I can still see egg on the ceiling”   
“Aw come on!”  
I could hear my brother Remus from the other room and my mom from downstairs. I’m assuming they tried to cook again. Ever since the bubble incident, they’ve been banned from the kitchen, but I guess they decided to break the rules to make breakfast- “How did this even happen!” I walk into the kitchen and the floor is littered with eggshells and flour, the ceiling was speckled with eggs. “I don’t have time for this, I’m getting on the bus.” And before they could protest I grabbed my bag ran out the door and into-  
“You!” That kid, I ran into spoke first, I could see him bending over and collecting things back into what looked like a cardboard box.  
“What?” I replied, my head not screwed on right.

“You were the one that hit me with that bike!” My head finally cleared and I could see his face. Purple dyed hair, a black and purple hoodie, bandage, Oh. Oh, it is him. I ran straight into the person I nearly knocked out less than three days ago. I guess I could explain if there’s anyone other than my caseworker reading this. My friends and I were having a party and for a party, you need alcohol, and we aren’t quite 21 yet, so we shoplifted the alcohol by using the old shopping cart trick when you slide and bottle or two under your cart and kick it out of the store with you. Well, we got caught and the security guard didn’t think we were innocent. “Get back here you hooligans!” The security guard shouted as he huffed and puffed and he chased us down the street. And I guess I wasn’t looking where I was going because I ran smack into a kid who was “Just trying to walk down the street” and almost knocked him unconscious. I got caught after that and was sentenced to 6 months of probation. I just ran smack into the kid who could up my sentence to 9 months or brings it down to 3 months. I hope he’s forgiving since he lives across the hall from me now. 

This is Roman Prince’s daily probation journal signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
